Ja, vi elsker dette landet
by aspinchuk
Summary: Anna gets an unusual gift at her wedding – a magic crystal which allows you to travel between worlds. Accidentally, she sends Elsa in one of the thousands of worlds…
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to my Beta Cosette 24601 u/5414902/**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded?"_ the red-haired princess giggled, remembering Cliff's words. She couldn't help remembering them this day. Both of them had been staring on a fake altar, wearing capes made of long grass. Last time this happened she couldn't truly enjoy the moment thanks to being frozen from her sister's ice.

Everything was different now, a whole year later. Anna was looking at her reflection in the mirror, studying her grand bridal gown. The dressmaker made a great job. It suited her a lot, with splendid sleeves reaching the princess's elbows, and thankfully her sunburned shoulders were covered. The dress was supplemented by beads with large pearls and her hair was plaited in a complicated bunch. While the bride was admiring herself, she heard a knock in the door.

"Come in!" she called, not bothering to turn around.

Anna saw another girl in the looking glass.

"How is the happiest bride in the world?" Elsa asked her sister.

"Never been better!" answered the princess.

"Okay, let's go," Elsa said. "You don't want to be late to your own wedding, do you?"

The young queen turned away and headed to the door, and her blue cape dragged along the floor. Anna noticed a twisted braid on her head, looking like flower.

The royal girls were walking along the noisy streets of Arendelle. The town was full of guests from other kingdoms. Loads of people were bowing, having seen the Princess and the Queen. The sisters slightly nodded back in reply.

They suddenly notice Olaf, who was rushing towards them. He was so fast that his flurry, which supplied him with fresh snow, was unable to chase him.

"Anna, you look magnificent!" exclaimed the snowman with wide smile. "Kristoff is already waiting for you."

Many people were standing and chatting near the church. Elsa didn't know even a half of them; the invitations were up to Anna, who as apt to invite the whole world. Before the ceremony started, many people had congratulated the young bride. She was talking to Elsa, when she felt someone jerking the skirt of her dress. The girl looked down and saw a small troll. Of course, none of the trolls was as tall as any mature person, but this was a troll-cub.

"Princess Anna," he pronounced slowly with a bit husky voice. "I wish you a happy wedding. This is for you".

The little troll handed her a pendant with a red crystal like the ones the female trolls wore. Anna thanked the troll with a smile, but instead of putting it on, she gave it to a nearby servant.

The ceremony began. The orchestra started playing, and Anna slowly headed along the aisle to the altar where her groom was waiting for her. That young man was wearing a neat suit, sewn with silver threads, looked for once like a prince, rather than his normal rugged appearance.

They stood in front of a priest, the same one who had crowned Elsa.

"Do you, Princess Anna of Arendelle, take Kristoff Bjorgman to be your husband?" he asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

Then the priest asked the groom, "Do you, Kristoff Bjorgman, take the Princess Anna of Arendelle to be your wife?"

"Yes," Kristoff replied.

"You may put your wedding rings on," the priest said.

Olaf immediately started getting through the isle, carrying the box with the rings in his twig hand. Then both Anna and Kristoff put on the rings on each other's ring finger.

"From now on, you are a husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

When their lips touched, the church was full of applause and cheering.

Anna had about two hours after the ceremony to prepare for the ball. The crystal that had been presented to her was brought in the princess' room. Having put on her ball dress, she tried the pendant on. The red crystal suited to a green dress better than her white wedding one.

Suddenly the crystal started glowing on Anna's chest, amazing the young princess. She felt an unexpected gentle warmness in her heart. Then this warmness started flowing along her right arm and reached her hand. She looked at her palm and saw little red sparks slightly above. The girl started to move her hand and saw a red glowing trace in the air.

Magic!? Now Anna has magic powers like Elsa, doesn't she? The princess hadn't understood the sense of the magic, but anyways - she has powers. Anna couldn't help envying her sister's abilities which could summon the snow and make magnificent things out of ice which couldn't melt even under the boiling sun. Elsa told her that Anna had used to like watching her spell-casting. Her powers used to give them an opportunity to make a winter wonderland in summer. But Anna didn't remember about it now, because the trolls had removed her memories to save her when Elsa accidentally froze her head.

The young princess touched the nightstand and sighed in relief. Unlike Elsa, she wasn't able to damage things by touching them.

But Anna decided to go to the ball without the crystal to be sure that nothing will happen. Despite the magic of crystal appearing easy to control, it would be better if she didn't wear it at the ball.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my beta Cosette 24601**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The queen, the princess, and her husband were sitting at the dining table, enjoying the marvelous food. Kristoff demonstrated his newly perfected skills of using a fork and knife while also paying attention to other details of etiquette. Since he became a prince the day before, he couldn't behave as an ice harvester any more. The prince must neither slurp nor slouch. And of course he mustn't live in stable with his reindeer as he used to live the first few months after the "Eternal Winter" ended. Furthermore, a prince shouldn't work a whole day as Kristoff used to, so he had to refuse his position of "Ice-Master". So the prince started to have a lot of spare time and was unable to find something worth to do. Once he offered Elsa to help her with her paperwork, but the queen's secretaries didn't approve of him.

"So, Elsa, how was your audience with the ambassador?" Anna asked. Not that she was really interested in her sister's business, but she wanted just to break the silence in the dining room.

"Oh, everything was successful. We entered into a contract about exporting fish in their kingdom," the queen responded calmly. "By the way, I've got a little spare time. Would you mind having a walk in the forest?

Sunny weather rarely appeared in north Arendelle, so the company couldn't help taking an opportunity to go for a walk in the woods a couple kilometers away from the castle. While Sven was eating the fresh grass on a lawn, Elsa leaned against a large stone and started reading a book. Her sister approached her, placing her elbows on the same stone. The young princess started reading the faded lines of the book, but it looked like they didn't make any sense, at least not to Anna.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

Elsa didn't respond, but showed the cover of the book instead. On the green cover the princess saw the title "Anthroposophy" written in golden letters. Anna had no clue what that meant.

"Couldn't you find a more interesting book in the entire castle?" she complained.

"But you, young lady, also should try reading something except fairytales and affair novels," responded the queen, trying to pretend to be a strict mother.

Anna grabbed the sister's book and ran away, playfully grinning.

Elsa calmly stood up and immediately formed a large snowball in her hand. Of course, queen shouldn't behave like that, but sometimes (very rarely) she could afford to act like a child, especially when none of the servants were watching.

Anna made a pained face and shivered from the cold. The girl used to be unable to defend herself from such sister's tricks, but now both of them had magical powers. She put her crystal and – having felt its familiar warmth in her chest – shot red firebolt and tried not to harm her sister too much. Elsa, having felt danger, covered herself with shards of ice, but they didn't help her. The next second, the queen disappeared without trace.

The princess couldn't help gasping when her sister vanished so quickly. Tears started forming in Anna's tears as she shoved the crystal back into her pocket.

Kristoff rushed to her and asked why she had been crying and why she had been wet.

"Elsa just disappeared," Anna cried. "And it's all because of me!"

"Calm down, sweеtheart. Just tell it from the beginning," asked Kristoff, who had really missed the point.

"I grabbed her book first, then she threw a snowball into me. I put this pendant on," she said as she showed the crystal to her husband. "Then I hit her with magic hidden in the crystal and now Elsa's gone!"

"Wait," wondered Kristoff. "Where did you get that?"

"A troll presented it to me, when we were getting married."

"Let's go!" said the prince, helping his wife mount Sven. "If the crystal was presented by trolls, then they can help us."

* * *

Elsa came to consciousness as somebody shouted something to her. She opened her eyes. Three diffused spots formed into people's heads. One robust man helped her get up from the hard surface.

The girl looked around, studying her surroundings. First of all, she noticed the strange looking people approaching her: a woman about thirty years old, wearing blue trousers and a short jacket in the same colour with big golden rings through her earlobes; a young blond-haired man wearing trousers quite similar to the woman's ones, but looser and wearing a blue thick tunic with a white hood from which hanged two lace. The man, who helped Elsa to get up, looked the most normal person of all, just a black suit and white shirt. Big unusual looking houses stood nearby. Despite their huge size, they didn't look like royal palaces, rather just enormous blocks of flats. Elsa also noticed some strange transport items. At least, that's what she assumed them to be because they stood on wheels or, at least, something looking like wheels.

While the queen of Arendelle was examined everything that surrounded her, the people were saying something to her. But she was completely unable to understand the language. As they started shivering, Elsa realized that she had summoned cold in her confusion

"I'm sorry," Elsa started, trying to speak as calmly as possible. "I just can't understand you."

Not that the young queen expected that they would understand her, but she wanted to show that she didn't know the language they are talking to her in. All three started chatting amongst themselves, and Elsa saw that the blonde-haired young man is calling her with a gesture. Despite her fear, the girl slowly approached him. He led her to one of the transport items, opened a front door, and pointed on a soft seat. Elsa gazed at him with fear. The young man just nodded with a kind smile, and Elsa sat down. The young man came from the other side and took the place next to the girl.

The queen noticed that this transport had no horses, reindeer, or other creatures pulling it. It could move just by itself: three pedals and a steering wheel confirmed it. But the young man was not going to move yet. He took a thin blue bar from his tunic pocket instead and started moving his finger on it. Elsa noticed colorful reflection on the man's face. Apparently something glowed on the other side of the bar.

The royal girl winced suddenly as a weird short beep-sounds filled the transport. The young man turned the bar to Elsa, and she saw a glowing screen with different icons and signs written unfamiliar letters. Then Elsa was trying not to let snowflakes to fall from the transport's ceiling. The girl was really worried of her further fate: what is going on to her, where she is, and what was this guy is doing?

Then the beeps, which had started annoying the queen, stopped, and she heard a sound, similar to "Hello." It seemed that it was a person's voice inside the bar. The owner of the wondrous bar started telling something to it, and the bar was telling something back. Then the young queen heard something like "Good afternoon!" and Elsa could swear that she understood it.

"Good afternoon!" she repeated slowly. Elsa didn't take the bar herself for fear of accidentally freezing it.

"Um… Do you speak Norwegian?" the Arendelle's queen heard. Maybe some words were said different way from her native language, and intonation was a bit too changed, but Elsa was able to understand this language, or at least better than the one the people spoke to her before.

"Maybe…" Elsa concluded.

"And do you have any place to stay here, in Petersburg?" the next question came. So Elsa knew the name of this place now. However, she had no idea if it was a city, country, or something else.

"No."

"Then I will tell Vladimir, the person, from whose cellphone we are talking, to bring you up to my place. I can host you."

'Cellphone' – what is this? Obviously, the blue bar was called like that, however Elsa paid attention to a sign saying "Samsung" on it. It was likely a communication item. The person Elsa talked to had his own house, so it was a human, but not a talking bar.

Vladimir put the bar… the cellphone in his pocket and took a metallic device hanging on a belt on the chair and inserted it into a red slot next to him so he was fastened to his spot. Elsa also wanted to do like that, but the girl avoided to touch the metal so as not to cover it with ice layer.

Having put a key in a keyhole and turned it, the guy pressed a pedal and the transport started moving. Looking out of the window, Elsa was convince that Petersburg, whatever it is, was completely different from Arendelle in so many ways: huge houses, cracked roads covered with something solid and grey, boardwalks with planted trees on them, signs in an unknown language with unfamiliar letters, horseless cabs, and weird looking people. Everything proved that Elsa was far from home, possibly even in another world. The first several years of being shut in her room, Elsa took some lessons which included geography from her mother, so she could swear that her mom never mentioned such place as 'Petersburg'.

Of course, they were moving in silence. Making any sounds didn't make any sense at all; both were unable to understand each other. Elsa calmed down a little. It was quite enough at least to control her magic. She hoped that the person who offered to host her could tell her more about this place, and maybe he might help her return home. Elsa knew neither his name, nor what kind of people he is… But she had no choice. Probably, they are going to the only person in Petersburg, who speaks the language, close to Elsa's native language… Norwegian, isn't it?

They reached a long house with five floors. Vladimir left the cab and opened the door from Elsa's side. The queen of Arendelle nodded to the young man politely as a sign of gratitude and left the vehicle. Vladimir took a key, pressed a button, and the transport made a strange sound, similar to a short squeak. Then, lead by Vladimir, Elsa entered one of the doors. They started going upstairs, passing several floors. On each of them were four doors with different numbers. Having reached the second floor, Vladimir pressed a small button near one of the doors.

Several seconds had passed before the door opened. A handsome, black-haired man was standing on the doorstep. He was wearing a strange outfit with short sleeves, revealing his muscle arms. He wore black trousers and something looking like shoes on his feet.

"Andrei," the man said with a smile, holding out his hand for Elsa to shake it. He had the same voice that was in the cellphone. Elsa shook his hand, even though she had never done it before. The men greeted each other this way, but who knew what protocol might be in this strange world. Luckily, the queen didn't accidentally freeze him with her touch.

"What's your name?" Andrei asked, trying to speak slowly and clearly enough, paying attention to the difference between the languages. Elsa suddenly realized that she had forgotten about manners.

"Elsa," the girl introduced herself.

"Come in," Andrei invited, so she stepped over the doorwat. After Andrei had spoken to Vladimir about something, he locked the door and led the queen in a small room.

The appearance of shelters in Saint-Petersburg was completely different from everything Elsa was used to seeing. Near a large balcony stood a sofa, in front of which stood a huge black screen. A similar screen was standing on a table with a weird board, full of different buttons, and one more little thing Elsa couldn't even begin to describe. Alongside it were several bookshelves and a wardrobe. Elsa noticed some of the books were written in her language.

They sat down on a sofa.

"So, Elsa, may I inquire, where are you from, and why are you here, in our city?" Andrei started a conversation.

The girl fell silent for a while, being unable to decide what to say. She didn't know what might happen if she tells him the entire truth, but she was definitely unwilling to lie. It would be particularly unconvincing since Elsa didn't know this world well. She decided to try to explain that she had arrived from another world. She also decided to show him her powers. In her opinion, it will be better than concealing them again. The experience showed that it didn't make much sense to hide.

"To tell you the truth…" Elsa started slowly, because she had to gather the thoughts instead an attempt to speak more clearly. "To tell you the truth, I don't know exactly, how I got here. And I don't know if you will be able to believe in everything I'm gonna say. I came from a kingdom, called Arendelle. I doubt if you have ever heard about it, but it really exists. More than it, I am the queen of this kingdom."

Andrei was already looking at her as she was insane. Elsa understood that her words do not make any sense to him.

"And one more thing… I'm going to show you something. You would figure it out soon anyway."

Elsa showed her palm and let her ice powers express themselves. Gently sending the charms into the air, a little ice tree began growing on her hand.

Andrei was staring on it wide eyed and clutched his heart. After seeing this, he believed everything she had said to him. Then his fear turned into curiosity. His glance reminded Elsa of Anna who used to enthusiastically stare as her elder sister-sorcerer creates snow and ice from the air.

"Can everybody do this in your… kingdom?" the man asked.

"No, just me," Elsa said, trying to keep from giggling at such a question. "By the way, could you tell me where I am?"

"Sure," the man responded, taking a thick book off a shelf. Having opened it, he turned to a big map to show Elsa. Fortunately, the atlas was in Norwegian so Elsa was able to read the titles of countries and cities.

"This is Russia, or the Russian Federation," Andrei pointed the biggest spot on the world map. "Here is our city – Saint-Petersburg. Loads of people call it Petersburg or just Piter." The young man pointed to a city on the west side of the country.

The country called Russia bordered several countries including Kazakhstan, Mongolia, China to the east, and included small countries such as Georgia, Latvia, Lithuania, Ukraine, Belarus Republic, and a few more on the west side. Even further west, she could see countries with titles Spain, France, Netherlands, Germany, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, and Finland and islands called Great Britain, Ireland, Iceland, and Greenland. The continent called Eurasia had a lot of countries, too many to enumerate all of them. Near Eurasia there was a continent called Africa. North American mainly just had Canada, United States of America, and Mexico, with several smaller countries south of Merxico. South America also included several different countries, but the biggest country of that continent was definitely Brazil. There was a big white spot on the South – the South Pole. On the South-West was situated Australia, which seemed to be both a country and a continent.

Elsa was very excited to be studying the local geography. When she finally put it aside, Andrei decided to offer her a cup of tea. The girl accepted the offer, and Andrei entered another room. Then Elsa heard a click and a hiss.

"I turned a kettle on," the man informed Elsa after having noticed a little fluster on her face.

"Andrei, could you tell something about yourself?" Elsa asked. She knew where she was now, but she knew nothing about the person in whose house she was staying.

"Well, as I mentioned, I am Andrei Tikhonov. I am twenty four years old. I was born in Saint-Petersburg. I study Norwegian and English languages in the Language and Culture University. Um… may I ask a question?"

Elsa nodded.

"How do you feel about… having such powers as you have? Is it good?"

"I used to enjoy my powers, when I was a child. My younger sister and I loved having an opportunity of making snowmen and playing snowballs even in summertime, until I froze her head accidently." Elsa told Andrei the whole story, how she had to stay in her room for thirteen years, about her coronation, how she had argued with Anna, how she had frozen the fjord, when she plunged the whole the kingdom into winter in the middle of July. Andrei brought out the tea. They took places at a table in kitchen and Elsa, drinking hot berry flavored tea, continued to tell her story. She said, how Anna had come to her ice palace, begging her to return to Arendelle and return summer, but she had unintentionally frozen her heart instead, how the Duke Weselton's men had tried to kill Elsa and Hans brought her back to Arendelle, how she thawed Anna's frozen heart after she sacrificed herself.

Andrei was listening to this story which was sounding rather like a fairy-tale, and said:

"It reminds me something."

He stood up, took Elsa's empty cup and put it in a metal deepening in a table by the wall, and headed back to the living room. Elsa followed him. The young man came to the book shelf again and took another book in Norwegian. Elsa took the book and sat down on the sofa. She noticed a woman in a blue dress and a crown on her head was drawn on the glossy book cover. A boy and a girl, whose looks were quite similar to citizens of Arendelle were standing next to her. "The Snow Queen" was written on the cover. Elsa put the book on her knees and flipped through it. Magnificently beautiful pictures were drown on each page, among which the girl could notice little neat text blocks, written with little letters. Some of them were new for Elsa, such as _Øø, Åå_ and _Ææ_. Local books, at least the ones which were supposed to be read by children, were decorated beautifully.

After studying the appearance of the book, Elsa started reading. The queen was intrigued, having figured out, that this story is about a person who had powers quite similar to hers. But according to the illustrations, Elsa understood that the Snow Queen from the tale was a villain The story told about a boy named Kai got a piece of a magic mirror in his eye. The Snow Queen kidnapped him and took into her ice palace where his friend Gerda headed to look for him. The little girl had many problems on her way to reach the Snow Queen's castle. But eventually she took Kai home, having thawed his frozen heart by her love.

Tears started forming in Elsa's eyes by the time she was finished. Having sat next to her, Andrei tried to calm the guest down. A storm of emotions swirled her. The plot couldn't help reminding her the events of the last year. Even retailing them to Andrei at the cup of tea, she didn't let the emotions claim her, but now…

"Anna… What's going to happen to her? What's going to happen to Arendelle?" cried the girl. Andrei looked up when he felt the snow falling on his head. The young man wanted to hug his guest, but he avoided touching her; she could freeze him in such a condition.

"Everything will be fine," Andrei said as he struggled to calm Elsa down. "I am sure that somebody will be able to rule the kingdom instead of you. After all, somebody did it before you were crowned."

"Yes, you are right," Elsa agreed, wiping her tears. "Sorry for that. And sorry for the snow. It should stop soon."

"Do you know what? Let me show something to you. If you are going to stay here for a while, you should know how some things work here," Andrei said, pressing a small button on the wall.

Elsa forgot all her worries, watching how soft light was turned on in the living room. The source of the light was a chandelier on the ceiling. But there were small glassy balls instead candles.

"Is it magic?" the queen asked. A smile full of curiosity made its way on her pale face.

"No, it's just an electricity," the man replied nonchalantly. "Watch this."

He took a small black rod, full of different buttons, and pointed it towards the big black screen. He pressed something, and suddenly moving people appeared on the screen. They were doing something, paying no attention to Andrei and Elsa. While Andrei was pressing other buttons, the picture on the screen changed.

"Wooow!" Elsa, who usually was poised and patient couldn't help exclaiming. "Wha… What is it?"

"It's just a TV set," answered Andrei, rather amused. "It shows different movies and shows."

"Movies? Shows? How are they made?" The number of questions rolling about in her mind was nearly as many as unknown items.

"A bit difficult to fully explain," Andrei said.

He brought almost the same bar as Vladimir had, but this one was black and a little smaller. There was a picture of apple on its back side and "iPhone" was written below. Andrei pressed a circle button and rows of little icons and signs appeared on the screen. The young man touched one of them and the screen showed his legs.

"Take it", Andrei said, giving the cellphone to the girl.

She took the light bar. She could see all the surroundings on the screen as well as other icons and signs in Russian. Elsa touched one of them and it reflected her bewildered face like a looking glass. She touched it again and it started showing the living room again.

"Set it towards me and press the big red button," Andrei said and stood in front of the girl. She touched the big red circle. He started waving his hand. Elsa pressed that button again. Andrei sat next to her and pressed one more button on the screen. The display showed Andrei, waving his hand again. She looked at him to make sure if he is sitting on the sofa close to her instead of being inside the thin bar.

"But it's not the main function," Andrei told. Elsa couldn't notice a bit of boasting in his voice. "The main function is calling. Remember, you talked to me from Vladimir's phone? It's called a call. I will give you my old phone, but we need to buy a SIM-card first. You will never be able to call without it. I offer going to buy a SIM-card and some new clothes for you tomorrow. And I can show you the city as well."

"Okay," Elsa agreed.

Elsa was shooting everything she saw with a child's enthusiasm with Andrei's phone, having forgotten that a queen shouldn't waste her time on such nonsense. But her curiosity won over her royal decorum. She studied all these things which seemed magical at the first glance, but were completely ordinary for the people from this world.

Having understood that night was swiftly approaching, Andrei led Elsa in a small room. Its walls were tiled, and at the end was a big and deep metal washtub. A smaller washtub stood near a faucet. Elsa saw a big and even scary contraption near the other wall and winced. Andrei explained to his guest that this contraption is called a toilet and told her how to use it. Then Andrei approached the big washtub, turned the faucet towards it and picked one of its grips. Running water started flowing from the faucet. Then Andrei took a thing which was similar to a watering pot and turned another grip. The water started flowing from the pot.

"This is a shower," Andrei explained. "You can wash yourself with it. Just get undressed, get in the tub, soap yourself, and wash the soap from your body with the shower. This is a soap and a sponge," Andrei showed to the girl some familiar things. "… and this is a shampoo. You can wash your hair with it. And, please, don't forget to draw the shutter to its edge while in the bathtub, otherwise you will spill everything here."

Elsa nodded, trying to memorize the algorithm.

"You can manage the temperature of the water with this grip," Andrei said as he pointed one of the grips under which was drawn a circle, half of which was blue and another half which was red. "Unfortunately, I don't have any woman clothes, so I will have to give you just something of mine."

Andrei took a black clothes item with short sleeves which he called a T-shirt, male underpants, and trousers made of a soft fabric with a rubber to fix them on a waist.

"You can put your dress into the washing machine," Andrei said. He then thought over what he said and added, "It's a box-like contraption with a circle door in the room over there."

While Elsa was taking a shower, she tried to follow all the instructions he had given her. This shower thing was really quite amazing. She should figure out how it works and get such one in the castle and citizens' houses. Having washed under the shower and dried with a soft towel, the girl put the newly given clothes on. It was quite unusual to wear trousers instead a dress. The T-shirt, which was supposed to be worn by a muscle man, was very loose for the slim girl. Looking at herself in the looking glass, the queen of Arendelle giggled; she was looking quite ridiculous. But the man couldn't offer anything better.

When the girl returned in the living room, she saw that he had with a big square green bag next to the sofa which was covered with a blanket. Elsa crouched, looking at unknown thing.

"No, it's my sleeping bag. Your place is on the sofa," Elsa heard Andrei's voice and laid down on the sofa under the soft blanket. The girl, despite being full of emotions, fell asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Cosette 24601 for betareading, as usually**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

They were here to seek the trolls once again. This place seemed uninhabited for almost everybody. Everything you can see here are big and, maybe a bit too circle, rocks. Just enlightened people know that here, in the Valley Of The Living Rocks, live creatures who own powerful kind of magic. These creatures are the trolls. Loads of people imagine them as big and ugly monsters, but they are very kind and merry creatures indeed.

Anna and Kristoff dismounted Sven as the rocks started moving and transforming into little beings, wearing moss and colorful crystals.

"Kristoff and Anna have come!" Bulda, the troll who adopted Kristoff, said while hugging the man's leg. "Has something happened or you have come just to visit us? Shall I call Grand Pabbie?

Kristoff nodded. Bulda noticed that there was nothing joyful in his glance.

"PAAAAAAAAAAABBIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THEY NEEEEED YOU!" the troll yelled.

"What's going on?" the troll asked solemnly. Apparently, he wasn't bothered with such kind way of calling.

"I made Elsa disappear. Accidentally." Anna, who was calm the whole the way here, started crying again. "I put this crystal on and set magic on Elsa, not knowing what would happen. Then she was gone."

"What crystal are you talking about?" Pabbie asked. Anna was too upset to wonder why he doesn't know about the gift.

"But you presented her this crystal for our wedding, didn't you?" Kristoff asked as Anna showed the crystal.

"Oh my god, where did you get it? We would never present it to anybody!", Pabbie apparently didn't care that it would sound strange. "…at least, having not told you how it works. Anna, who presented it to you?"

"A little troll. I don't know his name".

"Tahi, come here!" the troll called.

A troll-cub made his way through the crowd.

"Why have you presented this crystal to Anna? Don't you know, that it's not an ordinary one? It's a portal between worlds."

Neither Anna, nor even Kristoff remembered Grand Pabbie arguing with the members of his family. He was usually calm and poised.

"Queen Elsa is thrown somewhere instead ruling the kingdom because of you. We can just hope that she is safe. Elsa might be anywhere. None of us know how many worlds exist or what they look like," Pabbie addressed to Anna. "We can try to look for your sister, but I'm not sure that we will find her."

The bright sun lit the small living room in the Saint-Petersburg block of flats. Elsa opened her icy-blue eyes and stretched. The girl was finally convinced that all the events of the previous day were true, not just a strange dream.. Having looked at the clock hanging on a wall, she winced: It's eleven and a half! She could have done a lot by this time in Arendelle… The Queen realized that she is no more than an ordinary person in this world (except having ice powers). This unexpected journey might be a little vocation, one where she is allowed to sleep until noon and doesn't have to think about her royal routine. But how can she help thinking about such things if the kingdom is abandoned without any warning? But the Council had been ruling the kingdom for three years before Elsa was crowned.

Elsa went to bathroom to wash herself and brush her teeth. After she had done it, she made a ponytail on her nape. She didn't like how her hair was flowing. Even though loads of women here didn't care about making braids or ponytails and kept them loose instead, the Queen of Arendelle followed her habit.

Having heard his guest moving about, Andrei called her to the breakfast. Elsa saw Andrei ironing her dress on a long table as she came in.

"Good morning, Your Majesty!" Andrei greeted the guest with a smile.

"Good morning!" she answered. "Please, call me Elsa. I'm not a queen here after all." The last words were pronounced with sadness.

Andrei finished ironing the dress and carried it in the living room. As he returned, he gave Elsa a plate with a buckwheat porridge and a cup of coffee. Not exactly a royal breakfast, but as Elsa mentioned before, she was not a queen in this world.

"We are going to go to the center after breakfast, remember?" Andrei sat down next to the girl. "I borrowed some money while you were sleeping. We are going to spend a lot."

Having put her newly ironed dress on, she was ready go. Of course her blue dress was quite different from the clothes which was worn by other people in Petersburg, but going outside wearing a mail T-shirt and trousers was much more ridiculous. Andrei wore a red T-shirt and trousers made of thick blue fabric which he called jeans.

When both had come out of the house, Elsa walked up to the horseless transport.

"Which of them is yours?" the girl asked, looking at the vehicles.

Andrei gazed her weirdly, causing queen's misunderstanding. What has she done wrong?

"I'm sorry, but I have no car," Andrei said. Elsa finally understood what this kind of transport is called.

"But how will we get there?" she asked.

"By underground," the man responded. "Luckily, the station is not so far away from here."

"Underground?"

"There are trains under the ground which move inside the city."

"Trains?" This word was quite familiar to the Queen, but she couldn't understand one thing: "Wouldn't people suffocate from smoke under the ground?"

Elsa knew that trains work by a steam engine, so there must be smoke. And when a train is under the ground, the smoke should spread everywhere.

"The trains are moved by electricity," Andrei answered.

Having crossed a road, the man and the girl approached premises with canopies. There was a ladder which led downwards. There were loads of people, going downstairs. As the two came downstairs, they approached a small window. An old lady was sitting on the other side. Andrei gave her some coins, and she gave him two other coins back.

"Why did you exchange coins on coins?" Elsa asked.

"There are not coins, but tokens for the underground," Andrei giggled as he handed one of the tokens to Elsa.

They walked up to a big metal object, from which protruded two metal sticks, one of which was placed horizontally not to let anybody in.

"This is a turnstile," Andrei started explaining. "Put a token into that slot and go through, pushing this stick."

They went further. When both stood up on a moving belt, it formed in a ladder which was getting the passengers downwards.

Elsa felt uncomfortable: unknown strangers were everywhere, It always bothered the girl, especially when they are so close. She had to struggle not to use her powers. The stairs of the moving ladder started getting down and turning into a belt again. Elsa swiftly jumped down from the belt. Then they walked up to a platform with loads of people on it.

A train came to the platform along a railway, which was deeper than the platform. The train, as well as plenty of things in this world, didn't look like trains Elsa was used to seeing. This train didn't have a pipe because, as Andrei said, it moved by electricity.

The crowd came in an electricity-lit wagon. Seats were placed along the aisle. The bad news was that the wagon was crowded, so all the seats were occupied. Loads of people had to hold handrails in order to not to fall down. Elsa and Andrei did the same.

The Queen of Arendelle, who, of course, hadn't got used to such kind of transport and such crowds felt uncomfortable and her ice power struggled to release. Elsa, being proud and poised, tried not to show her feelings, but Andrei felt, that something was wrong.

"Elsa, you feel bad, don't you? Maybe you should sit down?" the man was interested.

The girl just slightly shook her head in disagreement. But Andrei was worried anyways and said something in Russian to a woman who was sitting close to them. She stood up, and Andrei offered the seat to Elsa.

"Thank you," Elsa said, sitting down on a seat. Not that she felt much better, but sitting was much more comfortable than standing.

The train stopped from time to time, letting people go and come from other stations. Each station was different, at least with the color of walls. But when the train was moving between stations, looking out of the window didn't make much sense since the tunnels were grey and gloomy. A voice always said something before reaching to each station. Apparently it was warning about which station is going to be now.

The guest of the other world found the underground very glum kind of transport. She was unable even to admire the city, and it seemed to be night because of lack of the sunlight.

When the girl and Andrei left the wagon, she thought that they will finally go out from the underground towards the light, but they had to take another train on another station because the train they just left went another direction. Therefore the girl had to put up with this excruciation once again. Luckily, there were some free seats in the other wagon, and Andrei calmed Elsa down that they had to pass just two stations.

And then, finally the sunshine! Elsa noticed that they had come from a blue-colored house. Andrei said to the young queen, that this station was called "Nevskiy prospect", the same as this street. Unfortunately, there also were many people (Where do they come from?). Almost the same number of people visited Elsa's coronation last year, those were people of many different countries. Yes, this city is definitely much more huge than her cozy, little Arendelle.

Houses were different from ones in other parts of the city. These were neater, more beautiful, fancy, and also they looked more… antique, unlike these box-like blocks of flats Elsa got used to seeing. Andrei also said that they had been built hundred or even two hundred years ago.

Elsa and Andrei crossed the street in the place where white stripes were drawn on the road and approached a magnificent building which differed from these old houses. Columns were spread from the entrance. They hold some bridges, and a green dome was on the top. Andrei said that it was called the Kazan Cathedral. It was not only an architectural monument, but also a church. There was a small garden with a fountain near the Cathedral. Andrei shot Elsa in front of the Cathedral on his phone and they continued their walking.

Nevskiy prospect was beautiful itself, making for a beautiful walk. There were some torches on the walls of several houses. Despite the torches looking like the ones used in Arendelle, there was an electrical light-bulb inside of them instead of a candle. The ground floors of these houses were either stores or cafes. Other floors were either occupied by people living in their flats or by offices of companies. Elsa couldn't entirely understand the meaning of the sentence "offices of companies", but they were situated in the center of Petersburg.

Andrei offered to do sightseeing first and then going shopping. So they went to the Palace Square. It was paved with gray stone blocks and light-colored slabs. In the middle of the square, there was a big brown column. On the top of this column, Elsa could see a statue. On a one end of the square, an arch was placed. There was a sculpture with a person in a cab pulled by six horses. The museum, which was called Hermitage and used to be an emperor's palace, stood on the other side. Unfortunately, they couldn't visit the museum since Andrei wanted to save all the money he had for shopping.

Then the pair visited the riverbank of Neva and the Peter and Paul Fortress.

Having noticed that the Queen was a bit tired, the man led her in the nearest shopping center.

The water of Neva playfully reflected the sunlight, and Andrei and Elsa were looking at the golden dome of the Saint Isaac's Cathedral (yes, there were loads of cathedrals in the city), sitting on the skirting of the riverbank. Their hands were holding countless packages from different shops.

Local clothing shops were a real dream: hangers with clothes of any size and colors were everywhere. Elsa wore a magnificent cream colored dress she had just bought. Its hemline was shorter than Elsa was used to wearing, just above the girl's knees. But there were a lot of beauties in this world who wore skirts which were much shorter. The young queen had a light pink bag hanging on her shoulder and little clock on a belt. Elsa noticed that many people wore such accessories. It's not a complicated invention, so Elsa might give this idea to Arendelle's masters.

Maybe, everything is not so bad? Maybe if Elsa is not able to return in Arendelle, Kristoff and Anna might become good rulers. Elsa might learn Russian, finish an university and get a job here. Yes, people usually enter universities in age of eighteen here, but it's not too late to study. Anyways, this world is good, very good.


	4. Chapter 4

**As usually, thanks to Cosette 24601 for the betareading and inspiration**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was much more comfortable to move by buses than by the underground. You can look at the city out of the window, and there were much more places where buses stop and take or let people go. These places were called just bus stops.

Yes, buses also unfortunately were crowded, and loads of people also had to stand in the aisle. But passengers often let Elsa sit down because she carried a folding stool and a piece of purple fabric. Of course, the girl hadn't carried these items for that particular purpose.

The guest from Arendelle has been living in Saint-Petersburg for a whole week. Of course she missed home, but her hope faded as days passed by. But in the meantime, large amount of shops, cafes, restaurants, entertainment centers, electricity, water, heating, and internet in houses made Elsa's life a bit better. She certainly wasn't going to waste her time at Andrei's place waiting for somebody to save her. And she didn't want to just spend Andrei's money while she was living in Saint-Petersburg. So she had an idea, how to earn some money. Maybe such way of earning money isn't worth for a queen, but it fits a person who has magical abilities.

Having left the bus and reached one of the most popular showplaces in the Northern capital of Russia - Church of the Savior on Spilled Blood, Elsa put her folding stool on the ground and covered it with the fabric, put a box beside, and started pronounce the text, Andrei translated for her:

"Dear Peterburgians and guests of the city, just here and now, the magic sculptures of ice! Don't miss it!" the girl said, trying to pronounce all the difficult Russian words and sounds. Magic tricks were not considered proper for royals. Even in Arendelle Elsa didn't often use her powers for such trivial reasons like entertaining local kids. She remembered, how the public reacted at her magic. But according to Andrei's words, people of this world were not afraid of magic at least because they didn't believe in it and have never dealt with it. But it excites them from books' pages and TVs' screens. Yes, there were a lot of stories about magicians, described in novels and movies. One of the most popular plots was a series of stories about some British wizard named Harry Potter. Many children and even adults in this world dream about having any supernatural powers. So Elsa didn't have to worry about using her magic for entertaining citizens; children will be very excited, like Anna used to be. Adults would be looking for tricks, because actual local conjurers don't have any powers and make their tricks by deceiving naïve public.

One way or another, Elsa's Russian abilities helped the girl to summon some people. She recognized some of the spectators who came a second or third time: Elsa performed here the fourth day.

Four children and six adults were looking at how the purple cloth was rising. Elsa didn't worry that the sculpture might be wrong; the girl had been training a lot after all. Then sounded a loud "Och!" when the wizard took the fabric off, and everybody saw the little replica of the Saint Isaac's Cathedral made of ice. It was better to make the Church of the Savior on Spilled Blood, but it was harder to make.

After the Saint Isaac's Cathedral were sculptures of different animals. The audience kept staring at these magnificent things, not forgetting to put some money in Elsa's box. New spectators started walking up, and new coins and banknotes were falling into the box. So Elsa earned around a thousand rubles. Then, having given some sculptures to the spectators, she folded the stool and wrapped it with the cloth before she headed to the bus station to go home.

The guest from the other world couldn't help observing the people of Saint-Petersburg. They were completely different from Arendellians, especially young people, so careless and happy, so excited chatting with each other and by their mobile phones. Some of them listened to music with little stuff on wires called earphones. None of them were crowned at 21 years of age, nor had any of them hid in an empty room for 13 years. Elsa's peers differed from her a lot. They were more ordinary, and funnier.

Elsa tried not to let such thoughts into her head, but it would have been better if she had been born here. Maybe not in this city, but at least in this world. She wouldn't have to be a heir of the throne and have to rule so many people who always expect something from you.

But actually it would be more difficult to avoid contact with people in this world. Regular people of this world always have to attend kindergartens, schools, universities, and eventually work. While a princess was quite able to lock herself in a room, almost never leaving it, dealing just with parents, who taught her grammar, science and bases of ruling and several servants, an average person living in this world must to get an education from teachers.

Elsa had already got used to this world and had put up with the mind of living here, in the world with perfect conditions for life where she didn't have to rule anybody and give orders. She can just live here. Andrei had started teaching her Russian, and the girl tried to memorize and use this new information.

But there was one more problem though. Having even acclimated in to the new world and speaking the new language well, she would never see her sister. Even though Elsa had lived without her during the whole time of the isolation, she couldn't imagine being unable to see her, to admire her enthusiasm and loving of life. Elsa still couldn't understand, how she had got here. The young queen remembered this red firebolt, heading towards her from the sister's hands.

* * *

A whole week passed since Elsa had disappeared under the mysterious circumstances. Anna and Kristoff assured the people that she had left to visit another kingdom in order to not make people worry. But Arendellians felt that something is wrong anyway. The couple didn't even tell the entire truth to the Council which usually solved the royal problems while the ruler was absent. The Council members could barely believe that the Queen had gone having not warned anybody.

So a week later, Kristoff and Anna came to the trolls again to check if they had found her.

"We are sorry, but we couldn't," Grand Pabbie said. He couldn't help worrying for the ruler's fate either. "Anna, you must use the crystal to find her yourself."

"Maybe, you should do it?" the princess asked. "You know better how this crystal works."

"But you know your sister better," the old troll replied. "Just put the crystal on, imagine her, and make a portal."

"Okay, I will try."

Anna put it on her neck and felt the charms, which were filling her. The girl immediately imagined Elsa how she looked when she escaped on the North Mountain. After having moved on a safe distance, she set the magic in the space. Anna opened her eyes slowly and noticed a red circle hanging in the air. She approached it carefully and touched it. Then she led her hand into the portal and moved it back and forth. Then the young princess squinted and went through the portal.

She looked around and found herself in the middle of a jungle. The scenery was full of the green color – the color of large leaves. Motley flowers also were noticeable. Anna took a few steps forward. Did her sister really lived here for whole week? If she did, she more likely had not survived.

"ELSA!" yelled Anna. Nobody answered.

Having travelled in the jungle around five minutes Anna lost her voice and headed towards the portal.

"She is not there," the princess cried.

"Don't get upset, my dear," Bulda approached Anna. "Maybe it's the wrong world. Try again."

Having closed the portal to the jungle, Anna shut her eyes again and summoned Elsa in her mind. She imagined her powers and all the beauty she can create. Anna made one more portal as she shot another firebolt.

It was blistering cold in this world. Her feet sunk in the thick snow. She noticed tall ice pillars. Anna did an attempt to call for the sister, but she failed. The wind muted her weak voice.

Suddenly, something white showed up from the horizon. A big snow beast was approaching Anna. The girl suddenly disappeared in the portal. Everybody walked up to her as they noticed that she was shivering.

"No?" Kristoff asked.

Anna shook her head.

* * *

The more Elsa watched films and shows in Russian on the TV, the more she realized that she understood very little which made her worry. She always covered the TV set and computer with cloth not to damage these miracles of technology with the snow which always fell when the Queen felt blue. She got a task from Andrei. The girl had to find the newly learnt words in TV shows. Elsa did it well, but it didn't help her to understand this stream of unfamiliar speech. The Queen of Arendelle had never learned foreign languages before. The lessons her parents used to give her didn't include them so a completely new language, especially the one with a different alphabet, was difficult to her. Certainly she had practiced the speaking skills, but when somebody started talking to her, the topics about colors, animals, and descriptions didn't help her at all. But Elsa tried her best to learn Russian, because she was more likely to stay here.

Having arrived home from his work, Andrei found Elsa sweeping newly fallen snow and throwing it out of the window before it melted. So asking about her success wouldn't make a lot of sense. Apparently, it was very miserably, as shown by the snow she made every time she worried. Even in summer. Even from the ceiling.

"I've got something for you. It might cheer you up," Andrei said, throwing snow from the cloth into the window. Luckily, nobody was outside. Snow on a warm summer day was rather unusual in Saint-Petersburg.

Elsa sat on the sofa, waiting for a surprise. Andrei brought out a flat box of cardboard. A girl with endlessly long hair wearing a pink dress, a man with a pan as a weapon, and a horse with a sword in the mouth were drawn on it. It was written with golden letters "To på rømmen" on it.

A smile made its way on Elsa's lips as she just glanced this picture. A thin disc was placed under the cardboard cover. Andrei took the disc and placed it in a pulled out piece of the flat black device on the shelf under the TV. After some time, the cartoon started. It was about a girl called Rapunzel whose hair were not only long but also magic. It could heal wounds and restore youth. An old witch kidnapped the princess as a little girl from the palace and locked her in a tower, where used the girls hair until she turned eighteen. Her parents set off lanterns her birthday each year and Rapunzel dreamed of seeing them for herself. Eventually, a man named Flynn Rider accidently ended up in her tower, and she convinced him to lead her to see the lights.

The animated film was full of funny dialogue and magnificent songs which thankfully were entirely in Norwegian. It made Elsa to forget about all the problems with Russian. Being a bit tired, she leaned on Andrei's shoulder who was sitting next to her, not worried that she might freeze him. It didn't happen, because the girl was in a perfect mood.

Elsa was terribly lucky that out of the five millions of people living in Saint Petersburg, Elsa met Andrei. She felt absolutely comfortably and safe with him in this world, far from her sister and the kingdom. The Arendellian guest loved this world not because of the technology and other marvels, but because of him.

Andrei didn't resist either. He even took some courage to hug the girl. He wasn't afraid that she could freeze him, but was just a bit worried that it's awkward or improper to hug a queen leaning against your shoulder. The young man was unable to get used to mind, that she doesn't have any title in this world.

* * *

Anna could not fell asleep for around an hour and a half so she reached for the crystal in the darkness and put it on..

"Where are you going?" the princess heard the sleepy voice of her husband say.

"I want to try to find Elsa once again," Anna answered.

"Just be careful, okay?" Kristoff murmured and turned to the other side.

Anna lit a candle and put her casual dress on.

She concentrated on imagining Elsa, more cautiously and diligently than the last times.

The princess entered the newly created portal as carefully as always. Thank goodness, it was not cold there. She got into a small room which was entirely tiled. There was a white box with a circle door, a mirror with a strange washstand with a hole on the bottom, and a faucet. Then Anna noticed a big washtub. Behind the drawn shutter, somebody was washing there. The girl felt really awkward that she had gotten into somebody's washroom. A wet head appeared from behind the shutter and yelled something.

"I'm sorry! I am really sorry, I didn't mean it. I was looking for my sister, Elsa!" Anna started heading to the portal, but suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"Andrei, what's going on?"

"Elsa!"

Anna immediately left the bathroom and ran towards the sister.

* * *

**Note: _"To på rømmen"_ is the Norwegian title of the Disney's animated film "Tangled", however, you have already understood it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Elsa heard sounds, voices perhaps, coming from the bathroom. Somebody had gotten into the locked door of the bathroom. It's just impossible. Having slowly approached the door, she asked timidly, "Andrei, what's going on there?"

A couple of seconds later she heard a lock click and noticed the ginger head rushing towards her. Anna embraced the amazed sister tightly. Elsa didn't expect Anna to come, especially from the bathroom where Andrei had been taking a shower.

"Elsa, please, forgive me!" Anna said. Apparently, she couldn't conceal her tears.

"Easy, easy… for what?" Elsa wondered, having broken the hug and looking at sister's eyes.

"What… I have sent you here, haven't I?" Anna also was surprised a little. "I just didn't know how the crystal that a troll presented to me works.

Elsa noticed a red crystal hanging on Anna's neck. Anna took this opportunity to examine the sister better and noticed that she was wearing a strange shirt from this world.

"Don't worry."

Then the girls noticed a little irritated Andrei wearing a robe.

"I'm really sorry for trespassing into your washroom," the princess said before they all sat down.

"Um… This is my sister Anna," Elsa introduced.

"Andrei," the guy said as he held out his hand, having forgotten that he shouldn't greet royals such way. But Anna didn't pay attention to it and shook his hand with smile.

"He has been hosting and helping me all this time," Elsa said with a smile, touching the soft fabric of man's robe gently.

"Thank you very much, Andrei," Anna said, getting up from the sofa. "My sister might not have survived here without your help. Elsa, we should go back to Arendelle now."

"Wait," Elsa interrupted her sister. "We need to talk"

Elsa threw a brief look to Andrei who might bother them and decided that kicking him out of his own living room wasn't good decision, so she led Anna in to the kitchen and closed the door.

Elsa didn't want to go home. What is waiting her there? The father's throne, contracts, delegations, solving the problems of the citizens, loads of people who even a year later couldn't forgive her for the 'eternal winter.' But here was another life. In addition, the city with its architecture… Yes, there significantly less sights in the capital city of Arendelle than in a regular city of Saint-Petersburg. And the local people joyfully accept her powers instead calling her a monster. She can live here, learn Russian, and find an easy job.

And then there was Andrei. His care, his willingness to help and support couldn't help touching the girl's soul. Even her parents hadn't given her such comfort. But Andrei did. It seemed to Elsa that she can go with him through the eternity. Maybe this is the feeling they call love?

"Elsa, what are you going to talk to me about?"

The girl had plunged in her thoughts too much.

"I'm going to stay here," Elsa pronounced quietly, expecting the worst reaction from Anna's side.

"What?!"

"Well…" It was impossible to find needed words. She couldn't just tell her sister that she simply doesn't want to perform her duty, that she would like rather to stay in the world where you don't have to really care about your life.

"Who is going to rule Arendelle?" Anna crossed the arms on her chest.

"I'm sure you will be able to do it with Kristoff," Elsa answered.

"How? Neither me, nor especially Kristoff was taught how to rule an entire kingdom," Anna's voice was becoming higher.

"But I really feel like I belong here. Everything is made to make the life easier. Look at this," Elsa switched the light in the kitchen and showed the fridge where food wasn't damaged.

"Ough… I just think, you don't want to be a queen".

"Do you at least know how I feel like? When you need to reply letters and complaints half a day and then dedicate the second half to meeting with ambassadors, listening to him and trying not to freeze everything at the same time." As the queen said these words, a blast of magic hit a cupboard.

Anna couldn't bear it. Of course getting on someone's nerves who has magic powers isn't safe, but Anna was not afraid.

The situation was similar to the one a year ago in the ice palace, when Anna was trying to take Elsa back to Arendelle, but she didn't agree because she had been afraid of hurting people. Now Elsa seemed to be quite happy. She didn't want to return to the royal routine.. So Anna ran away from the kitchen and headed to the bathroom.

Elsa went after her.

"I don't want even talk to you. I had been trying to find you so long, but you…"

Anna entered the bathroom and went through a red circle hanging in the air. Elsa tried to follow her, but the portal had closed. Elsa went out of the bathroom slowly. Having touched the doorjamb, she noticed a thin ice layer on it. Why can't she be like normal people?

"Didn't you go with Anna?" Andrei wondered, not expecting to see Elsa. She sat down on the sofa and moved to its edge to avoid touching Andrei.

"I'm confused. I understand that I have to go to Arendelle, but I want to stay with you here. It's really better here."

"But I thought you were staying here just in case you don't have an opportunity to return back."

"Yes, but… I like this place a lot. This technology, the people… You can just live here after all. You don't have to rule anything. It's not actually my cup of tea. Loads of people can't even forgive the winter I summoned in the middle of summer."

"Well then, we need to work hard to get the citizenship for you. I see you're suffering with Russian, and I'm thinking how to get documents for you even you don't even have a birth certificate. Yes, we could forge them, but it's difficult. It would be better if you returned." Andrei moved closer and tried to hug her, but realized the danger in time.

* * *

It was a dark night in Arendelle. In the red light of the portal, Anna saw Kristoff opening his eyes and sitting down, leaning against the headboard. When Anna closed the portal, everything plunged into darkness.

"Where is Elsa?" he asked.

"Imagine, she doesn't want to return! She is bored with ruling the kingdom."

"So, what are we going to do?" the prince asked.

"Don't know. She told me we would do it well ourselves."

"Are you kidding me? She wants me to be a king?" Kristoff complained. "I can't rule at all!"

"Do you think I can? And the Council won't rule permanently."

"Where is Elsa, by the way?"

"She lives with some Andrei somewhere… I don't know where. They have such strange things there. She feels better there because the light switches fast there and food isn't spoiled in a cold box. Nonsense!"

"Maybe, Elsa… I mean, has fallen in love with this Andrei or whatever he's called?" Kristoff suggested. Anna could have thrown a surprised look at him, but there was no sense in it, since it was dark.

"Don't make me laugh… Although, it's a good mind. But we can't move him here, have him marry Elsa, and make him a king."

"Why not?"

"We just can't have a complete stranger as a king," Anna said as she remembered Hans. "And he rather has his own life, work, house."

"Yes, I didn't think about it. So I don't see any other solution except returning Elsa. Maybe you'll go there again?"

"No way! I won't even say a single word to her!"

"If you don't want, I will."

"Do you at least know where she is and how to get there?" Anna asked. "What if you get lost with the crystal, and I'll never see you again?"

"Oh, come on! It's gonna be okay," Kristoff assured Anna.

* * *

Elsa couldn't feel asleep: she was lost in her thoughts. She realized that abdicating her crown was a crazy and reckless idea, but she didn't want to leave Petersburg. And she probably wouldn't. Anna was unlikely to return. Rather she will never forgive her. Elsa thought just of herself while entire kingdom needed her. And when Anna finally found her sister, what did she do? Instead taking the chance to return to Arendelle, she had behaved like a child. But there wouldn't be a second chance so she had to acclimate to the new world. Elsa remembered Andrei's words about making fake documents for her, because there was no way to obtain them. Apparently not everything is so easy in this world.

The girl finally manage to fall asleep, at least until the moment she woke up because of somebody's scream.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a! What a hell is going on?!" Elsa manage to understand, despite it being in Russian.

After opening her eyes and sitting up on the bed, Elsa paid no attention to suffering Andrei and instead gave a wide smile to…

"…Kristoff!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you," an embarrassed Kristoff said. He had accidently stepped on Andrei, hidden in the sleeping bag. "Are you hurt?"

Then Elsa approached and tightly hugged the ex-ice harvester who was quite confused because Elsa had never shown such feelings towards him.

Andrei, who had got out of the sleeping bag, unwillingly shook Kristoff's hand.

"Elsa… I came to take you back to Arendelle. The kingdom really needs you," Kristoff started but he was interrupted by the young queen.

"Yes, but let me change my clothes first" she said, grabbing the dress which she got to this world and heading towards the bathroom. "I beg you to forgive me for my reckless behavior." She returned a couple minutes later.

"The portal is there," Kristoff pointed towards the entrance of the flat.

Elsa nodded and walked up to Andrei.

"Andrei, I'm so thankful. I would have never survive here a single day without you. And thanks for the care and support." Then she added in Russian, "I will miss you."

After a little pause, she took some courage and kissed him in a cheek. It would be better if she kissed him in lips, but she didn't feel like she was ready. Andrei hugged the girl tightly in reply.

"Come… visit me sometimes. I'd love to host you again."

"My timetable is very tense, so I'll see you not so soon."

Tears started forming in Andrei's eyes. It was really miserable to let her go. Elsa and Kristoff hide in the portal which vanished a bit later.

So, that's it. Having entered the living room, Andrei noticed an ice layer on the window which hadn't melted and probably was not going to. It was the last memory he would have of the Snow Queen.

* * *

**That's it. The story is complete. As usually huge thanks to Cosette 24601. My fanfic would be completely awful and contain plenty of mistakes without her, since English is not my native language. Good luck and inspiration**

**Faithfully yours Alexander Pinchuk **


End file.
